En el ojo del huracán
by Linda-coronado
Summary: Una amor dividido por más de un océano durante cinco años florecerá refulgente en medio de un huracán... un desastre natural y una tormenta de emociones...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP.

**Nota: **Jeje, tomando atenta nota de Vocateam y Angel Zafiro coloqué un poco de espacios para facilitar la lectura del fic,

Prometo no hacer más cambios repentinos, gracias por la recomendación ^^.

**EN EL OJO DEL HURACAN**

**CAPÍTULO I  
**

El sonido del despertador me hizo abrir los ojos, era hora de empezar un nuevo día, un día igual a los demás, un día en el que la rutina como siempre estaría presente, lo que en realidad deseaba era llegar a tener un día diferente, tener algo que contarle a la gente…

Me burlé de mi misma, ¿En que demonios pensaba? Mi vida había dejado de tener sentido hacía ya 5 años, gemí, nunca podría sacarlo de mi mente, sonreí; y lo recordé, me encontraba en el aeropuerto agitando mi frágil mano en el aire para despedirme de él, tratando de ocultar mi sufrimiento al mantenerme distante… Pero él que no era cualquier persona para mí así que me era imposible alejarme de su lado sin mostrar aquella faceta débil de mi personalidad, aquella que odiaba tanto; estaba tan absorta en aquel momento pensando en el dolor que me desgarraba, que no advertí cuando un par de lágrimas surcaron mis mejillas y mucho menos que él se acercaba, me sobresalté un poco al notarlo tan cerca, solo pude ver hacia sus hermosos ojos, aquellos que siempre estaban tan brillantes, ahora opacados con lo que creo era tristeza…

Ámbar… Era ese el color que me atrapaba, me hechizaba, hacia delirar y que probablemente era la causa de mi insomnio, esta bien, no mentiré, no era una causa probable… Era la única razón de mis noches en vela, aquellos ojos que hacían perfecto juego con su cabello chocolate, aquel que era sencillamente digno de un dios… Brillante, sedoso, un tanto rebelde, ese que simplemente me traía loca...

Pero ya basta de fantasear, ya no lo volvería a ver, no podía seguir pensando en él todo el tiempo, como aún lo hago, y es que no exageraba, incluso el mirar hacia el cielo o el mar me hace recordar la camisa celeste que le regalé en uno de sus cumpleaños, aquella que hacía que sus ojos lucieran más llamativos, más brillantes… Si es que acaso era posible… De nuevo estaba pensando en el….

Giré sobre la cama y para poder observar mi despertador, 6:05 AM, aún me quedaba poco menos de una hora para alistarme e irme a mi oficina, tomé una ducha de agua fría, necesitaba sacar esos pensamientos de mí, me sonrojé, nuevamente estaba pensando en el, tarde lo que creí mucho tiempo en la ducha, pensé habían pasado al menos unos veinte minutos, así que salí de el cuarto de baño y me dirigí a mi habitación. Vaya sorpresa al ver el despertador, solo habían pasado diez minutos; miento, no fue extraño en lo absoluto… desde que partí de Tokio el tiempo transcurría más lento, como si quisiese que yo pusiera "saborear" cada segundo de amargura, aquella que me producía estar lejos de ÉL, ¡Diablos!, estaba dentro de mi mente una vez más.

Fui a ver que ropa usar, un traje formal obviamente, con esta nueva vida de "alta ejecutiva" no podía vestir de otra forma, al pasar la mirada dentro de mi armario distinguí una falda verde con un poco de vuelo… Verde… Su color favorito… Me regañé mentalmente, siempre pensando en él, hasta en la ropa estaba, sonreí, tomé un traje negro, y me calcé unos zapatos altos negros igualmente, usé muy poco maquillaje y até mi cabello en una coleta alta, y me vi al espejo, perfecto, lucía bien sin llegar a ser llamativa, si, soy muy tímida. Me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme una taza con café, bebida que acompañé con un trozo de pan, salí de la cocina, tomé mi bolsa y camine hacia la puerta de mi departamento, di un vistazo rápido hacia el recibidor, todo en orden y limpio, simplemente perfecto.

¿La hora?, 6:35 AM, iba a llegar temprano de nuevo, irónico, recuerdo que solía llegar tarde a todos lados, tomé un par de llaves, la de mi departamento y la de mi auto, giré la primera en la perilla de la puerta y halé la puerta un poco hacia mí dejando un espacio entre el marco y el borde de la puerta, por el cual pasó un ligero viento, cerré mis ojos sintiendo absoluta paz, creo que haberme mudado a Nueva Orleans no fue tan mala idea después de todo, bueno… no fue mi idea marcharme de Tokio, fue una obligación, fruncí un poco el ceño al recordar el cínico rostro de mi hermano al decirme que no había espacio para mí en casa y que debería independizarme, inclusive creí haber notado un rastro de risa burbujeante en su voz cuando me lo dijo, normalmente el no habría hecho eso pero desde que papá murió su comportamiento empezó a rayar en lo insoportable, inclusive pensé que se estaba volviendo loco…

Abrí los ojos y salí del departamento, cerré nuevamente y me dispuse a esperar el ascensor para dirigirme al parqueadero subterráneo, eso de vivir en el quinto piso me hacía prácticamente imposible usar las escaleras, eran empinadas y angostas, lo que me daba a mí, una persona realmente distraída, un 99% de probabilidades de resbalar por ellas.

El sonido que indicaba que el ascensor había llegado retumbó en mis oídos y avancé con paso firme hasta quedar dentro de el, presioné el botón que indicaba el segundo piso subterráneo y la puerta se cerró, giré sobre mis talones para ver hacia atrás y poder observar el jardín del edificio a través de el grueso vidrio que separaba el exterior de mi ser y pude ver como las plantas se agitaban con la brisa, recordé que había escuchado algo sobre una tormenta tropical en las noticias sin embargo no presté mucha atención.

Llegué al parqueadero caminé un poco hasta llegar cerca de mi auto, un deportivo negro brillante con algunos detalles en plata, desactivé la alarma, inserté la llave y la giré, abrí la puerta, me acomodé en el asiento del conductor, cerré la puerta, encendí el automóvil y con el la radio, en ella anunciaron la hora, las 6:40 AM, temprano aún…

-Otro día igual a los demás- suspiré mientras conducía hacia las frías calles de la ciudad...

No sabía cuán equivocada estaba…

ºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoº

Tomé asiento en uno de los muebles de mi recibidor y cerré mis ojos, estaba cansado, me sentía solo, triste, vacío, sin amor, sin… Sin ella…. Ahí estaba yo, insulsamente pensando en ella a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo, ciertamente pensaba en ella más que en mí mismo y todo empeoró cuando ella se marchó, inclusive empecé a descuidar mi existencia… Junto a ella compartí tantas sonrisas, abrazos, lágrimas y dolor, le di tanto de mi ser que finalmente logró forjarme un nuevo corazón, cambió mi forma de ser, me convirtió en lo que soy ahora, pero por qué… ¿Por qué se fue de mi lado?

Tal vez fue por mi cobardía, ya que nunca pude decirle lo que sentía por ella, y es que tenía miedo, miedo de ser rechazado, miedo de ser olvidado, miedo de alejarme de ella, miedo de lastimarla y ¿Cómo buscarla? Ella no me dijo hacia donde se dirigía… Lancé una mirada rápida hacia mi brillante reloj de pulso, sus delgadas manecillas doradas indicaban las 4:26 AM, tal como lo pensaba, me quedaba un poco más de media hora, ya me había duchado y vestido, me había puesto esa playera que tanto me gustaba, una azul que ella me había regalado, aún podía sentir su suave y dulce aroma en aquella prenda, abrí repentinamente los ojos y ahogué una carcajada, estaba actuando como un completo loco, ya ella se había marchado ¿Cómo es que aún no podía asimilarlo por completo?, decidido, cambiaría de playera, la celeste trae consigo la nostalgia, bah, ahora culpaba a una camisa de mi demencia, realmente nada podía estar peor.

Me levanté del sillón y caminé con paso lento hacia mi habitación, al entrar me dirigí a la gran cómoda en la que guardaba mi indumentaria, y abrí una de sus puertas miré vagamente en su interior y divisé una camisa íntegramente blanca de largas mangas y botones marfilados, cuando acababa de tomarla tropecé e hice un amague de caída, mascullé un anatema y giré mi rostro para poder ver con que me había topado, y fue una mueca de sorpresa y añoranza la que seguramente se dibujo en mi rostro al distinguir un antiguo álbum de fotografías de color beige engalanado con el dibujo de unas cuantas flores de cerezo, vaya que todo podía ponerse peor, devolví la camisa al mismo lugar del cual la había retirado, y sostuve entre mis manos el pequeño libro, tenía la mayoría de sus esquinas en perfecto estado, seguramente debido a la falta de uso, tomé entre los dedos de mi mano izquierda la portada del mismo y la atraje hacia ella, dejando al descubierto la primera página…

"_Feliz navidad Syaoran…_

_Espero en esta fecha que el espíritu de la felicidad y el amor se resguarde en tu corazón, _

_te permita vislumbrar con gran facilidad tus sueños, y te dé la suficiente determinación para cumplirlos._

_Te quiero: Sakura"  
_

Empezaba a recapacitar y descubría que la mayoría de las cosas que tenía me las había regalado Sakura, y me reía sarcástica e internamente por eso, en vez de ser lo contrario, los hombres deben ser más detallistas para crear simpatía; pero vaya, esas frases si que me llevaron a pensar, si tan solo le hubiese dicho que el único ser que podía brindarme felicidad y amor era ella, que era la única que podía resguardarse en mi corazón, que solo ella estaba en mis sueños, pero lastimosamente… Nunca tuve la suficiente determinación para cumplirlos.

Tornee la página del mensaje con ternura y pude ver una fotografía en la que se podía ver el robusto tronco de un abeto sobre el cual una joven estaba recostada, se le podrían calcular unos dieciocho años de edad; tenía un par de grandes y alegres ojos verdes, con una tonalidad tan deslumbrante, que podían ser fácilmente confundidos con un par de esmeraldas; estas se incrustaban en su pálido rostro junto a una resplandeciente sonrisa y una pequeña nariz fileña formando un hermoso cuadro el cual se veía enmarcado por una larga cascada de lacios y castaños cabellos, tenía un uniforme de preparatoria… Y ya no pude centrarme más en la imagen ya que lágrimas empezaron a enturbiar mi mirar…

¿Llorando?, Si, eso estaba haciendo, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, desde que era un niño, ya que mi madre le había enseñado a afrontar las situaciones de la manera menos emotiva posible, desde los cinco o seis años y ahora yo tenía veinticinco; sentía que me hacía falta algo, pero en realidad no era algo lo que dejaba esa sensación de vacío en mi…

Era alguien… Me hacía falta alguien; en ese momento lo decidí, iría por ella, iría por Sakura, dejaría de buscarla perdido entre mis sueños, pensé en que absurdamente había perdido cinco años de mi vida sin llegar a pensar en buscarla; pero… ¿Dónde empezar?, Tomé aire hondamente, e inmediatamente encontré la respuesta…

- Tomoyo – Murmuré, ella había sido una de las mejores amigas de Sakura en la preparatoria, esperaba no se hubiera marchado de la casa de sus padres, o mi único gramo de esperanza se desvanecería, miré hacia el reloj, las 5:30 AM, definitivamente el tiempo vuela cuando de Sakura se trata me dije con una sonrisa a medias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP.

**Capítulo II**

**Esperanza**

-_Un semáforo en rojo justo a dos cuadras_- pensó la castaña, y efectivamente, como si ella hubiese dado una orden, un par de calles después, la luz verde de la señal se extinguió y dio paso a la carmesí.

-Ahora un auto en la cochera mostaza de la señora Christine- murmuró en voz queda para sí misma; una cuadra más y ya se podía vislumbrar la silueta de un vehículo saliendo lentamente de dicho cobertizo.

Suspiró y se preguntó, ¿Desde cuando podía prever el futuro?, Casi inmediatamente se contestó con voz cansada; -No predigo nada, todos los días es lo mismo, nada varía, es todo tan predecible-, diciendo esto imprimió un poco más de presión al acelerador; _-¡Wow!, unos cuantos metros por hora más rápido que ayer_- se dijo con sarcasmo.

Después de conducir unos cinco minutos más se detuvo frente a una obra en color crema, -Ya llegamos Kero- dijo con voz suave a su coche, ¿Extraño?, Si, ¿Tonto?, tal vez, ¿Loco?, hmm, prefería no contestarse esa pregunta, realmente no muchas personas, (por no decir casi ninguna) le ponían un nombre a sus propiedades… Está bien, si que estaba enloqueciendo.

Atravesó la vía y condujo hacia el parqueadero del imponente edificio, parqueó su auto en el primer espacio vacío que encontró, tomó su bolsa, retocó su maquillaje, y acto seguido descendió el convertible; subió su mirada para dar una ojeada al cielo, se veía hermoso, tonos purpúreos y azules se confundían al tiempo que daban paso a un refulgente sol.

Despertó de su letargo e ingresó al inmueble, caminaba por uno de los largos pasillos cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

-¡Sakura! ¡Espera por favor!-

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado, ese timbre era inconfundible. No, no era posible… O tal vez si lo era; abrió los ojos como platos, ¡La había encontrado!, tanto que se había escondido para que la hallase de esa forma, inclusive se había mudado muy a su pesar con tal de no verle de nuevo… No podía permitirlo, no sería tan sencillo atraparla, frunció el ceño con determinación y ya estaba dispuesta a correr con todas sus fuerzas cuando sintió como una mano oprimía su hombro con fuerza.

-Ni creas que podrás escapar tan fácilmente…- Dijo quien se encontraba a sus espaldas con una voz tan fría que caló los huesos de la castaña, quien se estremeció con esas palabras.

-_No… Dios… No pude hacerlo… No pude escapar…_- pensaba la esmeralda con un gesto de desesperación estampado en su rostro, justo tenía que aparecerse en ese momento, precisamente cuando ya lo había olvidado…

Bajó su mirada al piso haciendo que sus mechones rebeldes taparan sus ojos, dándole una apariencia sombría… No podía escapar… Ya todo estaba perdido… Sintió que el agarré se hacía más enérgico, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y…

-¡¡¡Waaaaa!!! ¡¡Katherine suéltame!!- El grito de la ojiverde se escuchó por todas las oficinas. (N/a: ¡Ja! ¿Que creían? No le iba a dar a Syaoran tan pronto… El aún está bajo mi poder muhajajajaja, que mala soy. :3)

Todo el que pasaba cerca al par de chicas simplemente no podía resistirse a lanzar una carcajada, era una imagen digna de fotografiar, Sakura tenía una cara de pánico, de terror, movía sus piernas cómicamente con los brazos levantados dando la impresión de estar huyendo de un fantasma sin moverse de donde estaba, mientras intentaba por todos los medios escapar de las "garras" de Katherine, una graciosa mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos avellana que en ese momento dibujaba una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

-¡Te atrapé!- Exclamó, lo que hizo que a Sakura la recorriera un escalofrío de pies a cabeza y se le helara la sangre, giró para ver el rostro de la rubia y se tornó casi azul, no, no le imprimió miedo… ¡PAVOR SI!, pensó en salir corriendo pero fue entonces que notó como la vena en la frente de su compañera se hinchaba, crecía…

- Oh oh- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la castaña, -_sonrisa malévola + vena abultada en la frente + Katherine =… ¡NADA BUENO!-_

Un nuevo grito, mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, retumbó por casi toda la edificación.

-¡DONDE RAYOS TE HABIAS METIDO! ¡ESE DIA TE ESPERE COMO UNA TONTA! ¡NO SABES COMO ME VEIAN TODOS! ¡COMO A UNA LOCA! ¿¡CLARO, QUIEN VA A ENTREVISTAR A ALGUIEN SIN UNA REPORTERA!? ¡ADEMAS!... – Ya una gran gota podía divisarse en la cabeza de Sakura mientras veía a su camarógrafa gritar con todas sus fuerzas, reclamándole con los ojos rojos mirando hacia algún punto fijo del techo y un aura de fuego a su alrededor… Uy… Eso si que daba miedo.

La castaña aprovechó el momento de distracción de su amiga y caminó lentamente sobre la puntilla de sus pies hasta su oficina, abrió rápidamente y entró cerrando tras si la puerta, se recargó y deslizó a lo largo de ella hasta sentarse en el piso mientras lanzaba un hondo suspiro de tranquilidad; Kathy podía ser una gran persona… Pero enojada era otra, tragó saliva, vaya que si se había salvado, había estado muy cerca.

Miró a su escritorio y pudo divisar unas cintas de video, seguramente ella las había puesto ahí, ya que en el trabajo de Sakura una de sus funciones era hacer entrevistas y reportajes, la segunda era administrar los fondos de la empresa, sus labores no tenían punto de enlace pero así era, -_Una reportera ejecutiva, jeje, vaya trabajo mas extraño_- Pensó, -_Al menos me gusta, antes que detestaba los números…- _Una mueca de asco se plasmo en su rostro_ –Si he cambiado mucho, ahora aunque no me gusten las matemáticas del todo ya no me dan pelea, me vi obligada a aprender inglés al venir acá y vaya que me costó, antes no le daba a nada… Pero al menos hoy salí un poco de la monotonía, de una forma u otra el encuentro con Kathy fue divertido_- Sonrió hacia sus adentros.

-Ojala tuviese más personas con las cuales compartir… Syaoran… Como te echo de menos.- murmuró con un suspiro mientras se levantaba del suelo, y sin más que hacer se sentó en su sillón giratorio con el fin de formular preguntas para su próxima entrevista.

Lo que no sabía era que desde el otro lado de la puerta, cierta mujer de ojos avellana había escuchado su última frase…

-¿Quién será Syaoran?- Susurró al viento, -_Lo mejor será llamar a Tomoyo y preguntarle… ¡Hora de la acción!_- se dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

El maravilloso día soleado hacía un contraste extremo con la nublada y oscura mente de un joven.

-Pensar que no fui a la empresa hoy por nada, ¡La chica ya no vive allí con sus padres!- Exclamó cierto ambarino al tiempo que fruncía el ceño y apretaba con fuerza el volante.

-Calma Syaoran, calma o conseguirás chocar con un coche, deberías cederme el automóvil, estar tan enamorado de esa muchacha te quita la razón, así no puedo confiar en tus habilidades… ¿Conductivas?- Dijo con voz burlona su acompañante mientras ahogaba una carcajada.

-¡Vamos Eriol deja de molestar! De verdad quiero encontrarla… ¡Necesito verla!- Expresó con un dejo de amargura en su voz.

-Creí que la que querías era una tal Sakura ¿O acaso ahora practicas la poligamia?- Murmuró con fingida cara de sorpresa.

-¡Que diablos! ¡Como se te ocurre pensar en eso!- Gritó con enojo reflejado en su voz -¡Simplemente amo a Sakura!-

Al mirar a su copiloto pudo notar como su cabeza se agitaba con fuerza, se extrañó de eso; a una vista femenina no podría pasar desapercibido como sus oscuros cabellos brillaban bajo la luz que ingresaba por la ventana y emitían destellos azulosos que hacían más notable su pálida tez ¿Como pasar por alto un torso tan bien formado?, pero Syaoran solo notaba que los marinos ojos de su amigo estaban cerrados y que de ellos se desprendían pequeñas lágrimas, su extrañeza cambió a preocupación…

-¿Que te sucede Eriol? ¿Te sientes mal?- Preguntó con inocencia el de cabellos chocolate.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esa mujer te tiene tonto! ¡jajajaja!- Soltó el ojiazul mientras apretujaba con fuerza su estómago con sus brazos en un intento de calmar las fuertes punzadas que sentía al reírse en exceso.

El ambarino lo miró con estupefacción en su semblante, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su amigo?, el no había dicho nada malo o vergonzoso, no frente a él… Fue allí que recordó como había gritado despreocupadamente que amaba a Sakura y un tono escarlata subió rápidamente a sus mejillas.

Eriol al ver la nueva coloración de su amigo solo atinó a reírse con más fuerza, su acompañante pese a advertir como las carcajadas iban en aumento se quedó en silencio, ¿Que más podía hacer?, el ya conocía su pasado con la ojiverde, ciertamente solo le gustaba hacerlo rabiar para luego burlarse de el, siempre era lo mismo, pero aunque tratase de evitarlo siempre terminaba en lo mismo; suspiró suavemente.

-Bueno mi querido Syao, ¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos ahora?- Inquirió el de ojos marinos con lágrimas aún en ellos.

-Al aeropuerto privado de la empresa, nos vamos a Miami, y no te preocupes por las maletas, no pienso quedarme por mucho tiempo.- Contestó rápidamente con un rastro de anhelo en su voz al recordar lo ocurrido en mansión Daidouji.

**-FlashBack-**

Después de conducir durante casi una hora por fin había llegado a mi destino.

Frente a mí se encontraba una imponente mansión en color durazno, tonalidad que le daba una impresión cálida, jardines con abundantes plantas embellecían el amplio frente de la casa, entre ellas podía distinguir claramente una hermosa fuente de mármol, aquella frente a la cual me sentaba con Tomoyo cada vez que le pedía algún consejo, se me hacía ridículo llegar hasta allí con el propósito de hablar, cosa que una persona normal haría en un recibidor, pero no, ella me decía que ese lugar la relajaba, le permitía pensar con más claridad.

Ahora que lo pienso ella no era una persona totalmente normal, se parecía mucho a Eriol, esa perspicacia excesiva y la facilidad para desesperarme y abochornarme, el relacionar todo con Sakura, sentí como el calor subía a mi rostro, seguramente me sonrojé, rayos, estando juntos del mismo bando serían un terrible dolor de cabeza para mí, espero no acercarlos jamás.

Descendí del auto y presioné el timbre, pensé que saldría algún guardia a recibirme dentro de un rato, así que me recosté a mi vehículo y dirigí mi mirada al piso, al cabo rato escuché unos pasos en mi dirección así que levanté la mirada, pero quien se acercaba no era un guardia, era una mujer madura, alta, de cabello rojizo hasta los hombros y ojos entre grises y azules, un color que solo había visto una vez…

-Buenos días señora Sonomi Daidouji- Dije rápidamente y con una leve inclinación, cuando regresé a mi postura normal noté que se encontraba perpleja, ¿No me habría reconocido?

–Soy yo, Syaoran Li, ¿Me recuerda?-

De repente abrió sus ojos como platos, abrió la puerta de barrotes que nos separaba, y corrió a darme un abrazo, uno muy fuerte, sentí que me faltaba el aire, esa mujer me iba a matar.

-¡Por un momento no te reconocí Syao! ¡Como has crecido! ¡Como olvidarte! ¡Eras el chico al que le gustaba Sakurita y le pedía consejos a Tommy! ¿¡Todavía la quieres!?- Gritaba la mujer con emoción y sin soltarme, al escuchar las dos últimas frases juraría que me torné del color de una cereza y sentí morirme de vergüenza.

-¿Y bien Syao? ¿A que has venido? Disculpa que lo diga así pero estaba a punto de salir, jeje- Dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

Agradecí mentalmente no haber tenido que ser descortés puesto que una vez le preguntara por Tomoyo habría corrido donde ella sin importarme mucho lo que la mujer frente a mi tuviese que decirme… -Pues… quería preguntar por Tomoyo, tenía deseos de hablar con ella- Contesté con fingida indiferencia.

La mirada de Sonomi se tornó un poco sombría, cosa que no pasé por alto.

-¿Le ocurre algo señora Daidouji?- Pregunté con un dejo de preocupación en mi voz que en realidad quería ocultar.

-Oh no te preocupes querido, solo que Tommy ya no vive aquí, me hace mucha falta- Dijo con tristeza, sentí como mi corazón empezaba a latir más lento, mi esperanza se había extinguido.

-Pero cariño, si quieres te digo donde vive ahora, quiso mudarse de aquí, hay muchas cosas que le recordaban a mi sobrina, ella extrañaba mucho a Sakura, bueno, todos lo hacemos… Si no hubiese sido por el tonto de su hermano…- Un rastro de enfado podía percibirse en esa frase, enojo que yo compartía, para todos había sido extraño el comportamiento de… de… de él, quien por cierto nunca me cayó muy bien, tanto a Sakura como a él les había afectado enormemente la muerte de su padre pero… El no tenía derecho de haberla tratado así, no debió hacerla irse, apreté un poco mis puños, pero recordé que hacía en ese momento.

-Si por favor, quisiera hablar con ella.- Empezaba a sentir como poco a poco la esperanza regresaba a mi.

-Bueno ella vive en Miami ahora, en la calle Ocean Drive, no se más, imagino que podrás preguntar por ella, debe estar hermosa, seguramente muchos sabrán quien es.- Respondió con orgullo.

-Bueno muchas gracias señora Sonomi, iré a buscarle cuando pueda, espero verla nuevamente- Le dije con seguridad mientras me inclinaba en señal de despedida, tendría que hacer un viaje relámpago pero valdría la pena, estaría cada vez más cerca de Sakura.

-Muchas gracias por la visita querido, suerte con Saku.- Me dijo con picardía mientras me guiñaba un ojo y se iba de allí.

-_De tal madre tal hija_- Me dije sacudiendo la cabeza e ingresando al auto, tendría que ir a buscar a Eriol, sé un poco de inglés pero… bueno el ya lo hablaba a la perfección, por fin me convenía para algo tener de mi lado a ese molesto inglés, llamé a la oficina para apartar un jet privado con rumbo a Miami y sin más que hacer empecé a conducir hacia el "humilde hogar" de mi amigo.

**-Fin del flashback-**

**.**

-Al fin llegamos al aeropuerto…- Dijo el ambarino con un suspiro.

-Un paso más cerca de tu querido amor, ¿No Syao?- Completó el inglés con sus ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Eriol… Ya empezaste…- Contestó con una mirada furibunda.

-Jeje, ya vamos chico, nos dejará el vuelo, jeje.- Dijo el ojiazul con evidente temor y una gota resbalando por su frente, es que a veces se pasaba de pesado y no se daba cuenta, así que se bajo rápidamente del auto; Syaoran le imitó y le susurró suavemente al viento.

-Sakura, voy por ti…-

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notas de la loca/autora:**

Espero sea de su agrado este nuevo capítulo, quiero muchos reviews PLIZ x3, me animan un montón para continuar… Aunque se que es mucho pedir, no muchos conocen mi historia x3.

Este capi me gustó bastante, me dio mucha risa xd, y me parece que salió bastante larguito o.O.

Pretendo actualizar cada 10 días... lo se, lo se, no lo pretendo, lo prometo xD. Este lo puse antes porque estaré muy ocupada y pues… mejor prevenir que lamentar, luego no quiero bombas por mi casa x3, además se como se siente esperar un capi nuevo y… es un estrés total xD.

Muchas gracias por las recomendaciones, les doy toda la razón, estaban bien largos, no se que tal estarán ahora, pero bueno, ustedes dirán. x3

**¡Quiero más reviews T_T!**

**Kitty.e2: **Gracias por el ánimo, me agrada en sobremanera que te guste mi fic, espero hacer tan buenos como los tuyos, me hechizan xD. No se que mas poner… Prometo escribir más en la próxima ocasión (si la hay jeje xD).

**amatista1986: **Arigatou :D, Jejeje, si señorita, eso les pasa por atolondrados… Syaoran es un tonto, piensa que no le corresponderá, ¿Quien no babearía por él? x3, tu nuevo fic es genial, lo tengo entre ojos *-*.

**Vocateam:** Muchas gracias por tu review y recomendación... Y no me molestan las recomendaciones, al contrario!!, me gusta que me ayuden a mejorar ^^. Espero si encuentras más cositas que arreglar me avises, y principalmente que hayas disfrutado el capi, me costó un ojo de la cara xd.

**Angel Zafiro:** Claro que siiiii, lo que pasa es que eres modesta, escribes superhiperrecontragenial! Arriba Luis Miguel!! x3 Corté parrafos, o al menos eso creo xd. ¿Porqué estan separados? Ya veras con el tiempo jeje xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP.

Capítulo III

**Reencuentro**

Una libreta de apuntes en la mano izquierda, un esfero en la derecha y una sonrisa funesta en el rostro. Así deambulaba una joven por los corredores de el edificio, y vaya que se veía de miedo, por donde pasaba lograban percibirse ligeros gemidos provocados por el temor que infundía tal cuadro, es decir, ¿Quien en su sano juicio no huiría de Katherine al verla en tal estado?, nadie podía saber que pasaba por su retorcida mente, una mente macabra, si, una de sus substanciales particularidades, una característica que no ocultaba y que todos conocían de ella, bueno, casi todos, Sakura era muy ingenua para notar esa faceta de su camarógrafa. Pero, ¿Qué era lo que tanto miraba en el pequeño cuaderno?

- Un móvil, minutos internacionales y… ¡palomitas de maíz! - Repetía con una voz cantarina mientras daba unas vueltas sobre si misma

-¡Vaya que voy a divertirme en grande!- La risa macabra cambió a una de satisfacción al decir esto último.

-Bububuenas tatatatardes Katherine- tartamudeó un chico a sus espaldas, frase que hizo girar a la aludida hasta quedar frente a el.

-¡Buenas tardes lindo!- exclamó como respuesta abalanzándose sobre él y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Popopor dios! ¡Katherine no me digas así me da vergüenza!- Dijo el chico sonrojado a más no poder.

-Es que, es que, ¡Mira como eres de lindo! Como te sonrojas y todo jajaja-

-¡Que no soy lindo! ¿Te importaría soltarme? Me hace falta el aire-

-Ah si si si- lo soltó rápidamente.

-Y si eres lindo, un día te haré un cambio de imagen y ya verás, atraerás a las chicas como un imán- Dijo elevando la mirada hacia el techo con estrellas en sus ojos y juntando sus manos como en una plegaria.

-Claro… claro…- Susurró el joven con poca convicción y una gota en su cabeza.

-Ehmmm ¿Y que haces aquí Matty?- Preguntó con poca sorna.

-Pues vengo a ver a Sakura, ¿sabes si est…-

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! ¡¡¡¡Voy a llegar tarde!!!!- Se escuchó un alarido a lo lejos acompañado de un ruido sordo.

El par de jóvenes se desternillaron de risa ante tal grito.

-Ya está, ¿Tengo que responderte?, creo que no lo necesitas, seguramente se cayó de la silla al notar la hora- Dijo entre risas la chica.

-No, no, creo que fue suficiente respuesta eso- Señaló ya recobrando la compostura –Bueno voy donde Saku a ver si…

-¡¡Oh mi gato!!- Exclamó con incredulidad la avellana mientras le señalaba en un claro gesto de reprobación.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Tengo algo?- Preguntó ingenuamente el joven mirándose con curiosidad intentando encontrar lo que la chica supuestamente había visto.

-No seas tonto, no tienes nada- Le dijo fríamente.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Él la miró con desconcierto y cierta preocupación, ¿Por qué había cambiado tan rápidamente de humor?

-¡Le dijiste Sakuuuuuuuu!- Soltó de repente, dejando aún más intrigado al chico.

-¡Y y y a mí solo me dices Katherine! ¡Llamame Kathy! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan malo?- Agregó rápidamente con ojos llorosos.

-Ehmm está bien Kathe… Kathy- Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y entrecerrando sus ojos con ternura, giró sobre su eje y se encaminó a paso pausado hacia la oficina de Sakura.

Ella simplemente se quedó sin habla; la afección con que la que dijo su nombre, la pequeña curva que se dibujó en su pálido rostro y un extraño vestigio grisáceo en su mirar, eran cosas que ella no había notado anteriormente.

Eran amigos simplemente, Matt siempre había sido un chico tímido y eso había llamado su atención, chicos así no habían muchos. A pesar de que tenía un par de enormes anteojos que impedía ver directamente sus ojos, un corte de cabello algo desfavorable casi feo cubierto con un sobrio sombrero, y una ropa muy poco a la moda, ella lo encontraba enigmático y llamativo, eso solo podía significar que…

-Me gusta…-Susurró para sí con un leve tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

Pensar que le había tomado cerca de dos años reconocer aquel sentimiento, pero… ¿A el le gustaba Sakura no? Inclusive le decía Saku, una punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón, diablos, estaba sintiendo celos, debía saber que hacer al respecto, y volviendo su mirada al cuadernillo sonrió.

-_Mataré dos pajaros de un solo tiro_- tachó las palomitas de su lista con el esfero.

–_No necesitaré esto ya, preguntaré sobre el tal Syaoran e iré a ver que me aconseja Daidouji_.- Y habiendo resuelto eso se caminó a lo largo del pasillo en dirección a la salida.

.

oOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOo

.

El viaje había sido largo, pero al fin habían llegado a Miami. Soportar las bromas de Eriol por todo ese tiempo no le había hecho gracia al ambarino, razón por la cual un pronunciado ceño se marcaba en su rostro.

Descendieron del jet que los transportó y caminaron hacia la salida del aeropuerto, una vez fuera tomaron un taxi que los llevó hacia la calle Ocean Drive, descendieron del auto y empezaron a caminar. La vía era inmensa, tanto ancha como larga, y se tenía una hermosa vista del océano desde allí, Syaoran pensaba en que no había duda que Tomoyo viviese cerca de allí, el color azul era su predilecto, y el mar, según ella misma, la llenaba de paz; saber que estaba cerca de ella y por consiguiente de Sakura le hacía sentir tanta emoción que inconscientemente borró su ceño fruncido y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Eriol, que durante la caminata había estado preguntándoles a las personas que pasaban por la vía si conocían la residencia de la "Señorita Daidouji" sonrió suavemente al ver la curveada línea que dibujaban los labios de su mejor amigo, era extraño ver al gerente de la empresa "Li Corporation" alegrarse realmente, sonreía a menudo, sobre todo con los accionistas y gerentes de otras empresas, pero no era una sonrisa lozana y fresca como esa, era una sonrisa forzada y débil. Por estar abstraído en sus pensamientos no notó como una mujer se acercaba en dirección contraria y chocó con ella haciendo que unas bolsas que cargaba cayesen al suelo estrepitosamente. El ruido que causaron las mismas sacó igualmente a Syaoran de sus cavilaciones.

-Disculpe señorita, estaba muy distraído y no me fijaba por donde caminaba- Se excusó el ojiazul con un perfecto inglés mientras recogía los objetos del suelo y los colocaba dentro de una bolsa; Syaoran se inclinó igualmente para ayudarlo pero advirtió que una mirada se posaba sobre ambos. Giró su rostro hacia arriba notando así como un par de ojos miel los observaban divertidos, la joven sonrió.

-No se preocupe, pero… ¿Podrían ayudarme a llevar esto hasta la mansión Daidouji?-Preguntó con suavidad.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos jóvenes.

-¿Daidouji? ¿Tomoyo Daidouji?- Se aventuró a preguntar el de ojos ámbar con fé impresa en sus palabras.

-Claro, ¿La buscaban?-

-Si, pero nadie le conoce aquí- Respondió el ojiazul.

-Seguramente le buscaban como Daidouji- Los presentes asintieron suavemente. –A la señorita le agrada ser llamada por su nombre, trata de evitar formalismos, es muy humilde, inclusive con nosotros, sus empleados, nadie la conoce como Daidouji, la llaman Tomoyo simplemente.- Dijo acrecentando su sonrisa. –Síganme por favor-

El par de hombres caminaron detrás de la chica con un aura nueva, un aura de esperanza, de paz y de… Intriga.

Si, Eriol había quedado muy interrogante con respecto a la joven de la que hablaban, la había imaginado como una "pequeña burguesa" ya que su apellido era de gran influencia, pero tal como la describía la joven sería una persona totalmente distinta a ese prototipo que el mismo había creado, estaría llena de bondad, humildad y paz.

-_Vaya vaya, interesante_, _¿Será así realmente?_- Se cuestionó. -_Tengo deseos de conocerte Daidouji_- Agregó a sus pensamientos sacando inconscientemente a flote una de sus misteriosas sonrisas.

.

oOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOo

.

Una suave melodía se percibía en toda la mansión, cada rincón se llenaba de aquella dulce armonía que transmitía paz, tristeza y melancolía.

Una hermosa y joven mujer de tez nevada, largos, ondulados, y negros cabellos, tocaba suavemente un piano arrancando serenas notas del mismo; deslizaba sus dedos a lo largo de las teclas con maestría, inclusive mantenía sus ojos cerrados como sintiendo la música recorrer su cuerpo, reviviendo recuerdos y llenándose de sentimientos. Inspiró largamente y movió sus labios para poder iniciar su canto, pero justamente en ese momento el sonido de la puerta del salón la hizo detenerse.

-Disculpe la interrupción señorita Tomoyo- Dijo una joven de ojos miel que recién ingresaba al lugar saludando con una leve inclinación.

-No te preocupes, no interrumpes nada Camille. Tardaste más de la cuenta, empezabas a preocuparme- Reprochó la primera sin abrir sus ojos aún.

-Lo siento mucho, pero cuando volvía tuve un pequeño tropiezo… Ah si es cierto, tiene usted una visita señorita, ¿Les hago pasar?-

-Por favor- Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Acto seguido la joven salió mientras un par de jóvenes ingresaban por la puerta, al sentir los pasos acercarse la de tez nívea abrió los ojos para distinguirles.

El ya no estaba allí, su alma estaba en otro planeta. Había bastado con entrar y ver a la joven sentada al pié de un piano para dejarlo sin aliento, pero cuando ella abrió sus ojos y le permitió ver esos destellos violáceos que despedían, su cuerpo se vació por completo y perdió toda capacidad de pensar; esa mujer lo había vuelto loco y no habían cruzado aún palabra alguna.

-Que gusto verte de nuevo Daidouji- La voz resonó en la habitación mientras la aludida abría más sus ojos, los que reflejaban asombro y perplejidad.

-¿Syaoran?- Preguntó débilmente la joven, pero no esperó respuesta, se levantó de su butaca y corrió hacia donde se encontraba el ambarino, apresándolo en un fuerte abrazo mientras lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

-Dadadadaidouji ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Te molesta mi presencia?- Inquirió con miedo el ambarino.

-No, es solo que me alegra mucho verte ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Sabes que no me gusta ver llorar a las mujeres- Respondió simulando obviedad.

-Si lo sé, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Sakura- Afirmó con intención de burla, pero con un tono ligeramente apagado que alertó a su amigo.

Eriol solo miraba la escena ciertamente conmovido, no decía una sola palabra, ¿Como podría alguien llorar de felicidad al ver a un amigo? Debía tener muy puros sentimientos e intenciones para ello, un corazón gigante y a la vez frágil, además, no sabía que su amigo fuese tan sentimental, vaya, preocuparse tanto por que una mujer llora, jamás lo habría imaginado, aunque por alguna extraña razón, al ver las lágrimas resbalar por las mejillas de la joven, sintió una leve opresión en el pecho.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Le pasó algo a Sakura?- Preguntó con angustia evidente.

-No, no es eso, solo que…- Contestó mientras se alejaba del ambarino con la cabeza gacha. –Sakura no quiere hablar conmigo, solo obtengo información de ella por medio de su reportera, y hace ya unos tres meses que ella no se comunica conmigo- Informó estremeciéndose un poco.

Syaoran se quedo helado, Sakura no hablaba con Tomoyo, no podía pensar en más nada.

Un silencio incómodo silencio se hizo presente, y fue allí cuando el ojiazul creyó más conveniente su intervención, carraspeó un poco obligando así que los presentes se enfocasen en el.

-Bueno, como nadie se molestó en presentarnos creo que lo correrá por mi cuenta- Dijo con tono burlesco, el mismo que hizo que la mujer dibujase una curva con sus labios y el ambarino se revolviera los cabellos apenado.

-Mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa- Dijo mientras se acercaba, tomaba la mano de la joven, y le plantaba un beso en el dorso de la misma.

-Un placer, yo me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji- Agregó la chica con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas.

-Es un amigo- Y al ver como le miraban un par de ojos azules entrecerrados se vio impulsado a continuar.

-Mi mejor amigo- Completó con una tímida sonrisa.

-Bueno, pequeño Syao, ya vimos que tu querido amor no está en este lugar. ¿Qué haremos entonces?- Preguntó con sincero desconcierto al tiempo que la de ojos violáceos lanzaba una pequeña risita de burla, y el ambarino probaba toda una gama de rojizos en su rostro.

-Pue pue puesss- De un momento a otro dejó de tartamudear y sus facciones de contrajeron en muestra de claro dolor.

-Pues volvamos a Tokio, un placer verte con bien Daidouji- Dijo con frialdad.

Tomoyo lo observó con dolor, se iría tan rápido como había llegado. Lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse, y al notar eso, Eriol decidió que debía intervenir.

-Ehmm pues yo creo que es muy tarde Syaoran, deberíamos quedarnos aunque sea por hoy, no podemos tener un accidente, nunca verías de nuevo a tu querido amor- Contempló con un poco de burla impregnada en el comentario.

Se hizo un corto silencio en el que los jóvenes de ojos claros miraban al ambarino con inquietud, no sabían que respondería; en un momento el último liberó un pequeño suspiro.

-Esta bien, nos quedaremos- Dijo resignado, los presentes en la sala sonrieron satisfechos.

-Me alegra que se queden, ya te echaba mucho de menos Syaito, síganme les mostraré sus habitaciones- Expresó entre risitas mientras empezaba a correr hacia la puerta de salida.

-¡Daidouji! ¡No me digas Syaito! ¡Es vergonzoso!- Exclamó el señalado a la vez que corría tras ella con una sonrisa.

El ojiazul solo esbozó una sonrisa más, ¿Cuántas veces habían sonreído en tan poco tiempo?, esto empezaba a gustarle, la vida estaba enseñándole na nueva faceta, su lado alegre, su lado amoroso, su lado hermoso; sin más en que pensar se dirigió con paso lento hacia la puerta por la cual habían salido el par de jóvenes, tenía el presentimiento de que el siguiente día no sería como todos.

.

_____________________________________________

.

**Notas de la loca/autora:**

¡¡¡Lamento actualizar tan tarde!!!

Pero es que mi corazón guardaba la esperanza de recibir muchos reviews… Pero recibí inclusive menos que en el capitulo anterior. u.u

Me bajó mucho los ánimos, pero no podía dejar el fic sin terminar, ¡Que feo! xd

¿Qué tal el nombrecito Syaito?, hahaha que risa me dio con eso hahaha.

Bueno, igualmente ¡gracias por las recomendaciones!

Intenté ponerlas en práctica, espero ver que me dicen ahora eh?

Quiero más reviews, más críticas, más amor 3 (eso es un corazón xd).

Al menos no tengo bombas explotando cerca. xD

.

**¡Quiero más reviews T_T!**

.

**amatista1986:** Katherine es muy curiosa, divertida, y en la vida real… ¡Se parece a mi! xD!! Aunque a mi me falta malicia… Soy tan ingenua T.T… Y de remate tengo un amigo igual de enigmático que Eriol… Me saca de mis casillas ese chavo _, nunca le entiendo nada y se burla de mí, ya entiendo a Syaoran… Que triste vida lleva xD.

Por cierto, ¡Tus fics están geniales!, wow, muy buenos realmente, gracias por pasarte por acá, :3

**Vocateam:** Jajajajaja La verdad que el personaje de Katherine a mi me gustó igualmente, es uno de mis preferidos, inventar todas las gracias que hace… Por dios, mientras las hago no puedo parar de reír, dirás que estoy loca pero… Así soy yo xD.

Como que agradeces que acepte tu opinión… YO te agradezco por dármela, la verdad se ve mucho mejor así, gracias n.n.

**Angel Zafiro:** Tarde o temprano me gustan los reviews :D. Y traté de seguir tus consejos, no notas de autora a mitad de texto, escribí todo en tercera persona, pero… No entendí eso de las risas en las historias ;( , no se a que te refieres… Podrías decírmelo de otra forma? Es que tengo el cerebro un tanto atrofiado xD!!, gracias por estar al pendiente de mi fic, me da mucho gusto. n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Estos personajes en su mayoría no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP.

**Capítulo IV**

**Un día fuera de lo común**

La castaña pestañeo sorprendida, aún sentada en la alfombra de color vinoso que recubría suelo; después de semejante caída desde su silla tras notar que estaba retrasada le extrañaba que solo le doliera un poco el trasero, lo común es que Katherine hubiese entrado justo en ese momento para burlarse de su situación, le parecía curiosa su ausencia; y sí, era cosa de todos los días eso de caer en cuenta de que iba tarde, exclamarlo, caerse del asiento y que ella hiciese su entrada con una ruidosa carcajada, pero ya llevaba casi 1 minuto esperando aún sentada en piso y la joven no aparecía, oh sí, llevaba el tiempo contado, le daba la impresión de que en verdad era un día extraño…

_Toc, toc._

¡Ahí estaba! Lo sabía, era taaaaaaan predecible, en realidad era rarísimo que su amiga tocara la puerta antes de entrar, pero sabía que llegaría a burlarse de sus "desgracias".

- ¡Adelante! – exclamó, y casi en forma inmediata empezó a girar lentamente la perilla – Sabía que estabas allí Katherine, ahora ayúdame a levantarme antes de… ¡Aaaaahhhh!-

Se levantó cual rayo y empezó a sacudir nerviosamente su traje mientras su rostro adquiría una coloración escarlata.

- Hola Saku, ¿como estás hoy? – Preguntó el recién llegado con una mirada divertida.

- Ehhh, ahhh, hola Matt; pues bien, bien… - de repente recordó algo, se sonrojó aún más y agregó con cierto nerviosismo – Lo siento por lo que dije antes, esperaba que fueses otra persona y… ¡Ya iba a salir a tu oficina! Ni creas que me olvidaba de irte a buscar para asistir a la reunión del jefe, jejejeje – Lo último lo mencionó con un falso tinte de autosuficiencia evidente a su interlocutor.

- Ya veo… Lo habías olvidado completamente de nuevo ¿verdad? – De nuevo sus ojos grises brillaron divertidos.

- Jajajaja ¿Como crees? – Respondió con un gesto nervioso y los ojos cerrados mientras movía su maño de arriba abajo tratando de restar importancia al comentario -Has visto a Katherine por ahí? Pensé que iba a venir – Inquirió en un intento de cambiar el tema.

- Sí… Apenas y me ha saludado -Se podía detectar un deje de decepción que la castaña advirtió.

- Matty, no desesperes – Comentó con dulzura -Algún día ella notará tus sentimientos y estoy segura de que te corresponderá, eres un gran chico, pero ya sabes como es ella de distraída –

- Sí… Pero Saku, me extraña que precisamente seas tú quien le dice distraída a ella –

- ¿Qué intentas decir eh? – Reclamó con falso enojo

- Nada, nada, nada – Se defendió casi instantáneamente el chico mientras agitaba sus manos en gesto de paz- Vamos a la reunión, llegaremos tarde –

- ¡Ay sí! – Exclamó con desesperación mientras se llevaba las manos al mentón – ¡Vámonos! – Tomó rápidamente la mano del chico y salió corriendo de su oficina con él pisándole los talones.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Ring, ring_

- Buenas tardes, se está usted en comunicación con la mansión Daidouji, ¿en que le puedo sevir? – Contestó una dulce y educada voz del otro lado de la línea.

_-¡Hola Camile! Soy yo, Kathy, ¿como estás preciosa? –Preguntó eufóricamente la interlocutora._

- ¡Oh! Muy bien señorita Katherine, que sorpresa más agradable escucharle, ¿como está usted? – Respondió con evidente empatía.

_- Perfectamente, ¿está Tomoyo por ahí? –_

- Sí señorita, la comunico en seguida, ha sido un gusto –

Empezó a escucharse una suave melodía, eran las notas de un piano, no cabía duda de que la pieza había sido compuesta por Tomoyo ya que era muy auténtica y original, no por nada era una de la mejores diseñadoras de modas de Miami. Llevaba 2 minutos esperando en la línea y ya estaba mordiéndo sus uñas. La curiosidad estaba haciéndola trizas.

- Aló, ¿Katherine? –

Era una voz por lo demás conocida para ella, asi que la rubia empezó a charlar con emoción –_¡Tomoyo, cariño! ¿Como estás? ¿Está haciendo mucho calor por allá? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en contestar? ¿Cuándo me vienes a visitar? ¿Ya ese chico es novio? -_

Risas leves se escuchaban del otro lado de la línea – Kathy tu no cambias – tras tornar levemente los ojos, con una sonrisa en el rostro y empezando a númerar con los dedos adicionó - estoy divinamente, el clima esá simplemente cálido, tardé mucho en contestar porque tengo una visita muy importante… - Volteó a mirar al par de hombres en su recibidor quienes mostraron con una sonrisa silenciosa ante la alusión - ….iré en cuanto pueda y ya te había dicho que no me interesaba Carl. Tenía meses sin oír de ti, ¿como marchan las cosas por allá? ¿Y Sakura?-

Ante la última frase cierto ambarino cambió su expresión a un rostro serio y su mirada se volvió interrogante con un deje de desesperación, sus acompañantes se miraron instantánemente con complicidad y ampliaron su sonrisa. El corazón de ambos dió un vuelco y la amatista volteó a mirar el teléfono con nerviosismo; si apenas llevaban un par de horas de conocerse… ¿Cómo es que producía ese efecto en ella?; lo mismo se preguntaba el joven, mientras trataba de ocultar su perplejidad; nunca antes le había ocurrido algo similar.

-_ Pues todo sigue igual, Sakura está muy bien, ya sabes, sacándome de mis casillas como siempre, no cambia_ – empuñaba cómicamente su mano mientras lo decía a sabiendas que su amiga no podia ver que hacía. Cambió su tono de voz hacia uno más serio mientras recordaba el motivo de su llamada y preguntó sin rodeos –_ Tomoyo… ¿sabes quien es un tal Syaoran? _–

Tomoyo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos con sorpresa mientras volteaba hacia el aludido y este la miraba con extrañeza como respuesta – Sí, está precisamente aquí el día de hoy, ¿por que me pregun… -

No pudo terminarla frase debido a que la rubia empezó a gritar con emoción casi tangible –_¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiií, siiiiiiiiiiiiií! Daidouji, voy para allá cueste lo que me cueste, no dejes que se vaya, necesito hablarle, tengo una compañera que me debe un favor y puede suplirme, tomaré un avión hoy mismo si es posible y… ¡Prepara un pastel para mí por favor, por favor, por favor! _–

Risas se escucharon nuevamente

– Está bien Katherine, no creo que puedas llegar hoy mismo, avísame por favor cuando vienes con seguridad, mi visita tiene prisa por irse y no los puedo retrasar mucho más –

_- ¡Llevaré palomitas Tomoyo! Ni te sospechas lo que tengo que contarte,te esribiré al correo electrónico, hasta pronto –_

- Hasta pronto Katherine – Un ruido repetitivo que provenía de la bocina le confirmó que la comunicación había terminado, por lo que colocó el teléfono en su sitio y giró sobre sus talones suavemente –Syaoran Li- le llamó con un deje misterioso en su voz, el aludido le miró con curiosidad y un poco de miedo ante su nombre completo y tono de voz poco habitual – Creo que tenemos muy buenas noticias –

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espeluznante.

Esa era la única palabra que podía describir lo que pasó durante de la junta laboral; y no era por que hubiese sido tensa, conflictiva ni mucho menos, pero es que… ¿Cambiar las reglas en este punto? No le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Ya ella estaba acostumbrada a formular preguntas y entrevistar, pensaba que realmente no se le daba bien un reportaje, y vamos, es que buscar un problema y describir todo lo que ocurría en torno era, para ella, al ser una despistada de primera, mucho más dificil que elaborar una lista de preguntas y simplemente repetirlas en el orden más apropiado; no es que fuese pan comido, pero se le hacía más fácil.

Apoyó los codos en su escritorio y su rostro en sus manos, suspiró profundamente y expresó al viento con desesperación una voz casi infantil –¿Qué voy a haceeeeer?-

En realidad no lo hablaba a la nada, del otro lado del escritorio estaba Matt sentado en una silla con pequeñas ruedas, observandola con curiosidad y un poco de preocupación – Tranquila Saku, ya verás como saldrás bien librada de eso, eres muy profesional y versátil –

Ella lo volteó a ver con un rostro que solo reflejaba preocupación - Pero Matt, es que no se me dá muy bien eso, además me toca todos los días salir a la calle a buscar noticias, se me hace muy harto ¡y es que me da pena! – agregó finalmente como un pequeño grito de desesperación y vergüenza.

- Ya verás Sakura – Le habló apacible – Como todo estará bien –

Tras escuchar esa frase múltiples recuerdos asaltaron la mente de la ojiverde, días felices en la escuela al lado de su padre, su hermano, y sus amigos; Tomoyo y Syaoran. La tristeza después de la muerte de su padre, el cambio de actitud de su hermano, y cuando él mismo, después de terminar la secundaria la envió lejos de su país, lejos de su lado, lejos de aquellos a los que amaba, ¿y que podía hacer ella sino someterse a su voluntad? En ese momento dependía de él por completo y después no se sintió con fuerzas para regresar. Su mirada se nubló.

–No, Matt – expresó con frialdad – eso pensaba antes, pero no podemos estar seguros de que todo estará bien – mostró una sonrisa melancólica.

Su compañero se asombró ante el repentino cambio de actitud e intentó preguntar con tacto –O-oye Saku, ¿qué te pa…-

La puerta se abrió violentamente interrumpiéndolo y por ella se asomó Katherine con una sonrisa macabra y mirada divertida, miró hacia el par que la miraban con perplejidad en sus ojos – Me lo llevo – comentó mientras estiraba su brazo con rapidez y tiró con fuerza de la camisa del joven, llevándoselo con todo y silla de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces ante a extraña pero común foma de actuar de su amiga y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos. -_ Syaoran-_ Sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente mientras trataba de sacarlo de su mente.

Definitivamente saldría de allí, eran las 6 pm, su jornada laboral había terminado y debía pensar en el tema de su reportaje, el solo pensarlo era agotador. Tomó su bolsa y salió rápidamente del lugar. En el camino a su apartamento observó como el cielo estaba nublado a diferencia de los últimos días y un viento frío recorría las calles; pensó como el tiempo guardaba mucha relación con lo que sentía en ese momento y dijo en voz alta para sí misma – Contrario a lo que pensaba este día ha sido poco común – Sonrió levemente.

Notas de la loca/autora:

Tras años de ausencia regreso a completar lo que una vez inicié, no tengo más que decir, no sé por qué volví, pero lo hice. Prometo terminar la historia y actualizar con frecuencia. ¡Palabra de boy scout!

Debo admitir que prefiero "Shaoran" a "Syaoran". Los adoro. Espero tener así sea un review.


End file.
